


Choices

by xQueenGeek



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, How Eve Got From 3x04 to 3x06, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQueenGeek/pseuds/xQueenGeek
Summary: The glossy black car was still there when she opened her eyes, but the moment felt strained. There was a clock on this lifeline and she was dangerously close to the limit. She had to make a choice.
Kudos: 8





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing anything for Killing Eve. I was curious about what Eve's thought process might be after the major event in 3x04. I have a feeling they'll brush over it, so this was a chance for me to explore the period in-between episodes.

_Blood_.

Ribbons of it on the barn door. A puddle of it on the hay covered ground.

Red, sticky blood.

“Ma’am, are you listening? We need to confirm your -”

It was mostly in one corner. Neat, almost polite. Like him.

Unlike her.

Unlike Raymond.

“– we understand this is a lot to process but -”

The handler’s death was explosive, dirty. No part of the wall had escaped from the splatter that came with each hit.

Swing. _Splash._ Swing. _Splash._

That was what death should look like. Loud, noticeable not –

**Buzz.**

Eve’s head jerked up.

The blue walls of the interrogation room reminded her she was not in the barn anymore. The two middle-aged officers sitting across from her were also a reminder why she was here in the first place.

She was in the hot seat. How could she not be? She was the one holding her dead husband’s hand as the afternoon turned into evening. The only one there as she waited for someone, anyone, to help her contact the local authorities.

Yet, their attention was not on her. She understood why when she followed their gaze: standing at the door was one Ms. Carolyn Martens.

Outfitted in a grey blazer, white blouse, and matching grey trousers, she treaded the line between professional and casual masterfully. The angular woman could go anywhere, be anywhere, and she knew it.

This air of authority followed Carolyn into the room as her heels clicked against the linoleum floor.

Her cold eyes gave the room a once-over, clearly unimpressed, before she addressed the officers.

“Right,” She nodded matter-of-factly, “that’s enough. Come along, Eve.”

What?

Apparently, this surprised the officers as well. “Excuse me?”

One of them stood up, tugging on his blue collar. “Madame, you can’t be in here. We are interviewing a witness and need -”

With a wave of her hand, the officer fell silent.

“Do go have a chat with Jakub.” It was not up for discussion.

As the two men left, Carolyn looked at her expectantly as if to say _Well? Come on then._

Picking up on the nonverbal cue, Eve stood up and walked to the door that was being held open. Her feet took control without her mind willing it and just like that, she was back to running on autopilot.

She couldn’t bring herself to observe her surroundings as she was guided through a series of hallways. New sounds bounced around her ears and new people filled her peripheral vision, but no part of her cared. She was looking at her hands.

Despite washing them numerous times, she still had a tinge of red under her fingernails. Just like when she had stabbed –

A wave of emotion briefly torpedoed her chest. Pain, regret, anger. Then it was gone.

And she was outside.

It almost seemed unfair that everything looked the same. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and buses were running. The only consolation was that nothing _felt_ the same. It was all one note - like her. Hollow.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled her out of her thoughts.

Of course, it was Carolyn, who had a rare look of discomfort across her face.

“I expect you must be feeling rather out of sorts.” Understatement of the year. “Be that as it may, we need to catch a flight back to England immediately.”

Eve was about to nod but stilled when the implication of the words hit her.

With a confused frown on her lips she asked, “Wait, where are we?”

She tried to create a timeline from That Moment to now, but everything was a blur.

“Warsaw,” Carolyn answered curtly. “You didn’t notice that you were in the embassy?”

No, she had not, and Eve tells her that.

Suddenly, Carolyn seemed much older as a defeated sigh escaped her. Without a word, she reached inside her blazer and pulled out her phone. While tapping on the screen, she started to walk towards a nearby crosswalk.

Shrugging, Eve followed along. As they waited for the light to change, Carolyn spoke again.

“If you want to get back to work, you must get ahold of yourself.” Giving Eve a pointed look, she continued, “This is not the time to succumb to weakness.”

A week ago, rage and a twinge of shame might have been ignited. Today, it was an echo that Eve didn’t care to explore.

“I don’t work for you.”

The light changed and they resumed walking. People started passing them at a brisk pace, clearly trying to get somewhere.

Eve didn’t share the sentiment. Instead, she felt like she was walking in sand. Able to move but weighed down. Trying to go faster would just bring more difficulty to an already exhausting task. Why bother?

Carolyn hummed. After working with her on and off for a year, Eve knew that meant that whatever the older woman said next pleased her greatly.

“Circumstances have changed.” Vague, yet ominous. Definitely deserving of the dubious look Eve threw at her.

Unfazed, Carolyn held her phone up to her ear and walked a few feet ahead of her. Two short sentences later and she returned with a stern expression on her face.

“As painful as it may seem currently, death is unremarkable.” Her former boss stated. A moment later, a black SUV pulled up to the curb. As her hand reached for the door handle, she gave Eve a thoughtful look.

“What you decide to do next is what matters.” With that, she gracefully slipped into her seat, leaving the door open.

For the first time that day, Eve felt the cold wind hit her cheek. Her dry lips rubbed against each other and rays of sun started to burn her skin. She closed her eyes, thinking.

The glossy black car was still there when she opened her eyes, but the moment felt strained. There was a clock on this lifeline and she was dangerously close to the limit. She had to make a choice.

She got in.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, feel free to leave your own predictions about Eve's upcoming character development.


End file.
